The stormy day
by TheNinjaMudkip
Summary: It was a stormy day in Konaha and everyone had to stay indoors because Tsunade said. And Naruto's going nut's NxH


Naruto and Hinata

This is a Naruto and Hinata fanfic and I think I did well for my first NxH fanfic

Anyway's enjoy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a rainy and stormy day in Konaha "I could be outside training right now, but noo im stuck inside" Naruto muttered. Sakura sighed "shut up Naruto, were all unhappy" she said "for once I agree with Sakura" Sasuke said. Because of the extreamly bad weather conditions, the team's were orderd by Tsunade to stay indoors till it stop's. Hinata looked toward's Naruto 'I hate it when Naruto is unhappy, it make's me unhappy' she thought. Everyone was a little irritated "in going outside weather Tsunade like's it or not" Kiba said "arf arf" his dog Akamaru replied.

Kiba and Akamaru were about to go out when Sakura stopped them "no ones going anywere, if Tsunade found out, there will be hell to pay, trust me I know" she said remembering the day she pissed off Tsunade. Naruto whinned "argggg im gonna go nut's" he yelled "yelling won't help dope" Sasuke said hitting him over the head. Naruto growled "what did you say Teme" he said "will the both of you just STOP!!" Sakura yelled making everyone look at her.

Hinata sighed and went somewere quiet "I wonder when the storms going to let up" she asked herself. She found a quiet room and went in it was soo quiet it felt good. She sat down by the window sill and looked out the window, thats when she saw thw lock on the window was open. She grinned getting a good idea and ran to find Naruto. When she reached the room everyone was in she saw Naruto and Sasuke arguing and Sakura who was ready to beat the shit outta them 'I better step in' she thought and ran over to Naruto.

He saw her comming "hey Hinata" he asked. Over the years Hinata's gotten some curage and did not studder anymore "Naruto can I talk to you" she asked. Naruto looked at her "sure but somewere better than here" he said and Hinata dragged him into the room with the open window. "so Hinata, what do you want to tell me" he asked and Hinata ran over to the window and opened it. Naruto gasped "no way" he said "you comming or what" Hinata said jumping out the window.

Naruto did not need to be told twice he was right behind her. They were running through the deserted village laughing and having a great time "Sakura and Tsunade would kill us if they ever found out" Naruto said. Hinata grinned "who said they will" she replied smirking. Naruto smirked right back at her "cmon I want to show you something" he said grabbing Hinata's hand. She blushed at the sudden contact.

He was leading her to what looked like a cave "um Naruto what are we doing here" she asked him "im showing you my secret spot" he said leading her through the cave. It was dark, but soon she could see a light "were almost there Hinata" he said. As soon as they reached end Hinata gasped "wow" she said amazed at what she saw. It was not raining and there was wildlife everywere along with lush vegitation and a giant waterfall with a lake.

Hinata was to shocked to speak "amazing huh" Naruto asked "when and how did you find this place" Hinata asked. Naruto grinned "I found it one day after an exausting mission" he told her "it's so beautiful" she replied "but not as beautiful as you" Naruto said to her. Hinata's eye's widened "w-wht" she studdered "I love you Hinata, i've loved you for a long time but I never knew how to say it" Naruto explained. Tears fell from Hinata's eye's and Naruto took it the wrong way "I-Im sorry Hinata I know you probably don't feel the same way" he said sadily.

Hinata looked at him "what are you talking about" she asked "there's no way someone like you could love someone like me" Naruto said tears now falling from his eye's. Hinata was shocked "not love you, i've loved you ever since the day i've met you" she said to him. Naruto looked at her "I alway's thought you liked Sakura so I did not say anything because I did not want you to hate me, your the reason im so strong Naruto because of you, I can stand up for myself" Hinata explained to him.

Naruto was speachless "I love you so much Naruto and I don't want to live without you" she said and hugged him. Naruto was happy "oh Hinata, im so glad I don't want to live without you either" he replied. They looked up at eachother and kissed. They both poured all there loning, passion and emotion into the kiss. Once they broke apart they hugged "so what do you say we go back" Naruto asked "sure" Hinata replied.

They walked out only to see that it had stopped raining and it was sunny out "wow how long were we in there" Hinata asked. Naruto smiled "who care's" he said and kissed her. Hinata happily kissed him back "so you guy's snuck out to make-out huh" some one said from behind making Naruto and Hinata junped. They turned to see all the team's smirking at them Hinata grinned "so, if any of you have a problem with it we don't care suck it up" she said.

Naruto smiled "you sure have gotten brave over the year's" he said "Uzumaki..." Neji said comming from the crowd and Naruto gulped. Neji walked right up to him "if you hurt my cousin in anyway, your gonna wish you were never alive" he threatend. Naruto knodded nervously "d-don't worry I won't hurt her" he said "and Hinata" Neji said lokking at her "yeah" she asked "if he hurt's you in anyway tell me and I will make him pay" he said making Hinata giggle. She looked at him "don't worry I don't think he will hurt me" she said. Neji sighed and smiled "then I give you permission to date my cousin" he said to Naruto.

Naruto let out a breath "thank's, and don't worry I will take good care of her" he said "I know you will Naruto" Neji said. Hinata smiled and kissed Naruto "don't you dare go and get her pregnant either" Neji said to him making Naruto and Hinata blush.

Ten years later

Two kid's were running around the house casing eachother "get back here Maya" a 6 year old yelled. Maya grinned "make me" a 7 year old replied "what are you two doing" someone asked "mom, Maya took my doll and she won't give it back" the little girl said. Hinata smiled "Maya, give Teja back her doll" she said "yes mom" Maya replied and handed over the doll to her little sister. Teja snached the doll and ran up to her room and Maya also went to her room. Two arm's grabbed Hinata "Maya and Teja at it again" he asked.

Hinata smiled "yes" she said looking up at her husband Naruto "and to think soon another one is comming" she said rubbing her belly. Naruto smiled and kissed her "I love you so much" he said "I love you two" Hinata replied "ewww mommy and daddy are kissing" Teja said from the stair's making Naruto and Hinata laugh life was great.

So what do you think please r&r


End file.
